It's Like A War In Your Mouth
by Roxius
Summary: After a bit of struggle from both sides, Sami and Sasha finally hook up. Sami X Sasha. Shoujo ai, lesbian, femmeslash, yuri. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own the Advance Wars series.

A/N: Yeah, I know this game series is kinda old, and all of the main female characters basically had someone to be paired up with right from the get-go, but...I still really like this pairing, even if just for the hotness of it!!! Besides, crack pairings are so much better, am I right?

This was originally a Lin X Tasha fic, but the dialogue was just way too off to fit them, so it ended up being two other characters who would fit it a bit better...

* * *

Sami wasn't exactly sure what it was that had come over her.

'...Why do I keep staring at her ass? It's like...it's just drawing me in...' The orange-haired woman thought fearfully as she followed Sasha down the long hallway. Since the two women had so much in common, they had become fast friends after the defeat of Sturm. However, after being together for so long, and being the only two female COs without steady boyfriends, Sami was finding herself slowly looking at Sasha in a whole new light...and it disturbed her greatly.

"So, then I said to Colin," Sasha continued, completely unaware that Sami was too busy looking at her tight buttocks to listen, "I told him to get the hell out of the bathroom or I'd blast a bullet in his head! Ha ha!! Funny, huh...? Don't you think so, Sami?"

"Huh?!" Sami realized that she hadn't heard a word Sasha was saying, "Oh, uh...yeah, that's...that's really hilarious..."

Sasha squinted her eyes suspiciously. "You weren't listening at all...!! You were staring at my ass, you goof!"

"I...I wasn't!!" Sami cried in desperation, but she immediately put back on her usual overly-serious facade, "I was listening to you...really. I'm just not very good at understanding jokes...I'm not a very funny person...you of all people should know that, though..."

"Really?" Sasha replied, raising an eyebrow.

Sami nodded; she just secretly hoped that Sasha would buy it. 'Gah...I get all uncomfortable when she stares at me for so long like this...'

Suddenly, Sasha said something that was totally unexpected. "Well, I think you're hilarious, Sami...!!"

"...Eh?!" Had she been much less serious, Sami would have probably lost her balance for a moment there. Luckily, she was able to keep herself still.

"...Actually, 'hilarious' is the wrong word," Sasha remarked, "It's more like...I think you're really 'cute'..."

A faint blush spread out on Sami's pale cheeks. "W-What're you saying...?!"

"The way you always try to act so serious about everything, your skilled sense of sarcasm, the way you get flustered like this whenever someone comments you...it's just so cute!!! You're totally Tsundere!!!"

"...Tsundere?"

"Meh...it's some weird Japanese term...it's supposed to be about how an originally tough, strong-spirited girl eventually softens and becomes much more likable after a series of events that greatly affects her life, namely falling in love...or something kinda like that...I don't really know..."

Sami's blush darkened in color. "O...Oh..."

"Oh-hoh, am I making you blush, cutie?" Sasha snickered. It was obvious that she was enjoying teasing her friend like this.

"P-Please...don't say such disgusting things like that...it's gross..." Sami muttered, despite the fact that she actually kind of liked it.

"Huh? How is it disgusting? It's a compliment!"

"Yeah, but...we're both girls...it's really awkward, y'know?" Sami nodded to herself as she said this.

"...Sami, a girl complimenting another girl for being cute does NOT make that girl a lesbian..." Sasha replied in a stern voice.

"I never said you were a l-lesbian!" Sami spoke up, "I just..."

"Sami, you never got this bothered when I complimented you on your appearance before. Is there something wrong? Did I do something to upset you?" Sasha asked with genuine worry in her words; the way she spoke just made Sami feel even more uncomfortable about this feelings she was having for the raven-haired woman. Sam sighed. This was getting so difficult for her to simply talk her way out of it.

"Look, it's nothing, alright? I...I just," Sami began to turn around, "I need to be alone for a while, okay?"

"HOLD ON!!" Sasha snapped, and she clenched tightly onto Sami's arm, "We're going to talk about this, okay?! Nothing will change if we don't try to fix it!!"

"Let go of me!!!" Sami demanded, but Sasha kept her grip firm. The two girls stared deeply into each other's eyes for almost a full minute of total silence.

Suddenly, a light bulb of realization lit up over Sasha's head. "...You're in love with me, aren't you, Sam?"

Sami gasped, and the way her face light up so brightly proved that Sasha's statement was correct.

"I can see it in your eyes," Sasha let go off Sami's arm, and placed both of her hands onto the orange-haired woman's broad shoulders, "You're...deeply attracted to me, huh?"

Sami furrowed her brow. This woman was even more amazing than she let on. Was she really able to figure this all out just by looking her in the eyes for only 60 seconds? "Yes...I've...I've fallen in love with you, and I'm afraid of starting a relationship because...because we're both women..." Sami mumbled the last part of her sentence.

Much to Sami's confusion, Sasha began to laugh. "Do you," she asked in between loud chuckles, "Do you really think anyone would be worried about homosexual couples when the entire world is deep in war against an evil organization plotting to destroy all of humanity?"

"...You're right..." Sami had to admit that Sasha had a point there.

"Heh heh...I change my mind...you're not only cute, but hilarious too..." Sasha giggled as she leaned in, placing a tiny kiss on Sami's forehead. "I love you too, Sami-sweetie...you're probably alot easier to carry around than any of these goofy-looking boys, anyway..."

"...Oh! Oh...oh, yes!"

Feeling both overjoyed and totally relieved, Sami wrapped her arms around Sasha's thin, dainty body, and held her tight. Sasha rested her head upon Sami's shoulder and kissed her again on the nape of her neck. Her hair had the faint scent of ginger snaps, oddly enough.

"By the way," Sasha whispered into Sami's ear, "I was just guessing that you were in love with me, since it was wishful thinking on my part...I really didn't have any idea whatsoever...I guess it worked out well for both of us, huh? I guess having so much money has made me be a bit risky when it comes to certain things..."

Sami was speechless; this woman was definitely not just amazing, but dangerous too! She was going to have to be extra-careful around her from now on...especially in the bedroom.


End file.
